


Pink On Black

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, F/M, NSFW, impala smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: You and Dean have a little fun in the Impala one night.





	Pink On Black

She wore pink cotton panties. I remember because I was surprised to see the pale petal pink underneath all that faded denim and torn flannel. She was such a badass that I never expected pink. Black, blue, hell - boxers even - but not these. They were the softest, prettiest pink things I'd ever seen. With these tiny scalloped edges that dug into the crease of her thighs. Fuck, it was a beautiful sight. 

She laid back on the black leather seat and all I could do for a full thirty seconds was remember how to breathe. You never realize how long a second is until you're stuck in one, breathless and staring, praying the moment lasts forever. 

It didn't, but I didn't mind. 

Y/N laughed at me. Her entire face lit up as she let it out, a full laugh that shook her body as she reached up for me. “I'm getting cold, Winchester,” she said with a smirk. 

God, what a beauty. It was effortless, real. All you had to do was look for it. She never piled on the makeup like some chicks, never really did anything much with her hair, but I never cared for any of that nonsense. She was gorgeous and didn't even have to try. Absolutely sexy as all hell and she was calling my name. 

“Come on, Dean…”

Fuck, I was lucky.

It took me months to get her to show me those panties, but boy did they come off fast once she gave in. Normally, I would have taken my time, let my fingers sneak down her curves while I kissed her senseless, but damn it, I was hungry for her. Too hungry to wait. Too hungry for anything but a full on attack. And sadly, those perfectly impossible pink panties paid the price. 

She gasped when the thin fabric tore in my hand, and I looked up quickly, ready to be yelled at, but she smiled and bit her lip.

“Do it. Rip them off.” She lifted her hips for me and I went for it. 

They tore so easily, like paper between my fingers, and my mouth watered with each thread that gave way.

They looked amazing on, but better on the front seat where they landed. Pink on black. I don't know why, but I wanted to remember that. Sounded like a song. 

Y/N sang, moaning like a goddamned angel when I bit her hip, working my way down between her legs. God, she had the juiciest, most beautiful thighs I'd ever seen. So fucking soft under my lips, so easy to bite. I may have left a mark. Or two. She didn't seem to mind, squirming under me every time I ran my teeth over her. 

“Fuck, Dean, please!”

I could listen to her beg for days. The tiny whine at the end of every word made me crazy. My cock was begging too, pushing hard against my zipper, but I wanted to taste her first.

Oh, she was sweet. 

And loud.

It was amazing. 

Her hands slapped the seats, the leather squeaked under her nails as she clawed at the upholstery. Even her breathing was loud; heavy, wordless breaths that rang in my ears, getting faster and faster until she came hard on my tongue. I'd barely even touched her; not like I would have had we more room and time. It was awesome.

“Fuck, Dean.” 

Her hands tugged at my ears. I think she was trying to get me to stop, climb up on top of her, but I was far from done. She could do one more.

“Just relax,” I whispered before diving back down.

She was so fucking wet my fingers slid right in. She moaned at two, but screamed for three. I went real slow, circling her clit with the tip of my tongue, nice and easy as I pumped my wrist, fucking her gently. The noises she was making had me spinning. Fuck, my head was full of her. I kept my eyes on her face as much as I could, watching while she floated, slowly picking up speed.

Her lips started to twitch as her mouth opened, pulling in more air.

I went a little faster.

Her eyes fluttered, lashes dancing in the dark, showing me slivers of white but nothing more.

I crooked my fingers.

Her thighs shook, knocking into my head.

I sucked her clit between my lips.

She sat straight up as she came this time, her entire body clenching, pulling on my hand. She held her breath, her mouth open wide in the most beautiful silent scream. I sat back and watched her cum, still pumping my fingers deep inside. 

When the throbbing eased, she gasped, sucking in a loud breath, her eyes snapping open, hands reaching for me. 

I shifted in the seat, struggling to open my jeans while she climbed into my lap. She kissed me all over. Big sloppy kisses that made no sense but felt amazing. She was drunk on more than the whiskey we'd shared, and I smiled proudly as she settled over me.

“Feelin’ good?” I asked as her lips neared mine. 

She covered my cheeks with both hands and held my gaze. “Dean Winchester,” she said firmly, “you are fucking incredible.”

I shrugged and gave her a cocky smile. “I try.” 

I would have said more, made a joke, but she slipped her tongue into my mouth and sank down on my cock, taking me all the way in. She was still pulsing. Fuck, it felt so good. She felt so good. Everything was so fucking good. Warm. Tight. Sweet. Wet. 

Her hands were all over me, her lips were like magic. I held onto her hips, pulling her back down every time she rocked upwards. She locked her hands behind my head at some point and leaned back, letting her head rest against the front seat; tits bouncing freely beneath her tee shirt. I moved faster, grunting, cursing under my breath, feeling her tighten around my dick, ready to pop again.

“Fuck, Y/N/N. Fuck. I'm gonna cum.” 

I bit into my lip, trying to distract myself, make it last a little longer, but she did me in.

She sat up and pulled herself close, her chest against mine. She grabbed my chin and lifted it up as she looked down with half lidded eyes; wasted. 

“Fill me up, Dean.”

I haven't cum like that since I was a teenager. I felt every muscle in my body tense, every hair stand on end. Every cell in me tingled, and screamed, and let go.

She held me close, letting me rest between her breasts as I came down, sweaty, panting, vibrating.

“You OK?” Her voice was so soft, so sweet. I pulled back and looked up into her gorgeous Y/E/C eyes and sighed.

“We are so doing this again.”

She kissed me gently. One on each lip as my mouth hung open in satisfied shock. 

She could have said something sweet, something romantic, seductive even, but that wasn't Y/N. No way. She patted my cheek and shook her head, an amused smile spreading over her swollen lips.

“No shit.”

Goddamn it, I was in love.


End file.
